


Эндшпиль

by eddiedelete



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: работа написана в 2014, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана в 2014, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.

Туман наваливается на город, как головная боль, резко и в одно мгновение. С форточки дует сырым ветром, кажется, недавно прошелся дождь. Продрогшая спина и пятки заставляют подняться с постели, Чихо смотрит в окно, на котором расплывается пасмурное пятно, оставленное серым понедельником, и думает, что пиздец подкрался незаметно. Еще вчера было лето, солнечное, жаркое и душное, а за ночь воздух успел остыть настолько, что голым плечам колко. Чихо кутается в простынь, которая шуршит как бумага, и босыми ступнями исследует паркетный пол. Неприятная боль в копчике говорит о том, что либо он вчера где-то наебнулся, либо - Чихо смотрит на Хёсана, спавшего рядом, - его трахнули. Обещанный план не напиваться в стельку, чтобы не греть потом кому-то постельку, с треском проваливается. Перегаром пахнет сильнее, чем прошедшим дождем, и это совсем не круто.

Чихо собирает свои шмотки, одевается и ползет на кухню. Кофе в гранулах тает под языком жуткой горечью, он промывает рот и заплывшее лицо и покидает чужую квартиру.

 

\- Выглядишь так, словно по тебе прицеп проехался. С двадцатью вагонами, - говорит Бёнджу, когда Чихо ложится на диван и включает древний телек. Его уже давно никто не смотрит с целью: телевидение стало фоном, как музыка в фильмах, чтобы не так грустно и тихо.   
\- Проехался, - не уточняя о Хёсане.  
Бёнджу сидит у стены, вбивая в текстовый документ на ноутбуке курсовую, и уже не смотрит на Чихо так...ну так же можно было посмотреть на бомжа, который не от богемной жизни собирает из мусорки жестянные банки. 

 

Дождь собирается в одну тучу и поливает их улицу, разгоняя туман.  
Через час нужно собираться в универ, чтобы сдать черновой вариант курсовой работы.   
Через час Чихо хватает доску и катится в парк. На деревянных рампах скользко, словно все покрылось льдом. Еще пару падений и можно будет перебить воспоминания в копчике. Пальцы жутко мерзнут, хвататься за деку в прыжке уже физически больно. Чихо прячется в мокрой траве и лежит до тех пор, пока не проходит дождь и в парке не собираются люди.

 

Бёнджу кидает в Чихо сухие вещи и заваривает чай в пакетике.  
\- Хватит бросаться под прицепы, мудак. 

…

До сезонного чемпионата по скейтбордингу остались считанные недели.   
Чихо и Бёнджу все свободное время проводят в парке, источая белые колесики под декой об асфальт. Бёнджу вообще-то серьезно завязал, будто не cо скейтбордингом, а с наркотой. Чаще всего он просто так, за компанию, иногда выебывается финтами перед девчонками, но большую часть времени страдает либо херней, либо учебой.   
Бёнджу мог бы взять медаль в этом году, если бы его вдруг не огрело какими-то другими целями, учебой там, получением диплома.   
Чихо тоже хорошо катает, пока не начинает злиться.  
А еще есть Хансоль. И, наверное, теперь он единственное препятствие к чиховской победе.  
\- Я ща, - Бёнджу отбирает у друга доску и, отталкиваясь ногой, катится в сторону прекрасной половины человечества. Девушки-старшекурсницы часто приходят в парк, как будто бы пообедать, но на самом деле. А Бёнджу пользуется, пока есть шанс. И ведь имеет успех, засранец.  
Чихо облокачивается на парапет и наблюдает за другими скейтбордистами. Взгляд случайно цепляется за синие волосы, которые развиваются по ветру, как полосы электричества. Некоторые шутят, что Хансоль родился вместе с доской. Как родился, так и покатился. Чихо не всегда так же уверенно ходит на своих двоих. И поэтому, да, Хансоль препятствие. 

 

По небу спокойно плывут оборванные, будто ткань, облака.   
Дождя не было несколько дней, местами даже выползает солнце, в толстовке становится немного жарко.   
Хансоль садится на скейтборд и съезжает с рампы, словно на санках по горке. Чихо его не понимает. Не понимает, что за человек такой, диссонирующий, что ли. Словно застрявший между пятью и шестью годами, ребячливый, позитивный, со смехом, как у мультяшного Гуффи, и глазами как у хищной хитрой лисы. Иногда он прищуривается, сканирует, будто оценивая по какой-то своей шкале, и ухмыляется уголком губы. Получается пошло, уже совсем не по-детски.   
В такие моменты его хочется тоже совсем не по-детски.

Чихо прикусывает кожу на запястье и больше не думает о Хансоле.

 

Вечером Бёнджу ноет о книге, которую читает.   
\- Зачем читаешь, если не нравится? - не понимает Чихо. Он вообще не особо любит книги, мангу как-то больше.  
\- Я даю ей шанс каждые пятьдесят страниц, вдруг мучения предыдущих стоили того и к финалу станет лучше.   
Наверное, с жизнью у Чихо нечто подобное. Каждый день только и остается, что надеяться на великое прекрасное нечто.

Хансоль заваливается к ним, как к себе домой, без предупреждения, и кажется немного пьяный.  
Они сидят на кухне и пьют обычную воду, закидав ее сморщенным лимоном. Чай и кофе закончились, до ближайшего супермаркета минуты пять хотьбы, но все трое из того поколения, которым лень. Которые будут голодать и чахнуть, но с места не сдвинутся.

Хансоль влюбляется раз в две недели. И вся его влюбленность - это бешеный круговорот эмоций. А потом он так же просто отходит, будто маленький ледник от огромного айсберга. Бёнджу уже привык быть жилеткой для бутафорных слез.  
Чихо не в тему ко всему этому, но сидит за компанию и давится кислой водой. Он бы утешил Хансоля, но, кажется, Бёнджу не оценит такой помощи для своего лучшего друга. Да и Чихо не уверен, что хочет быть для кого-то лишь двумя неделями.

 

Когда Хансоль засыпает, Бёнджу и Чихо смотрят телевизор без звука и думают о своем.  
В какой-то момент за окном шумит дождь.   
На следующий день приходится кататься по лужам, разбивая свои отражения колесами.

…

Чихо делает курсовую за десять минут. Копирует с интернета чью-то работу, меняет на свое имя и сдает преподавателю. Тот просматривает с улыбкой, все понимая, но ничего не говорит, допуская к защите. Маленький ангелочек Бёнджу на левом плече осуждает.

Хёсан ловит его у раздевалок. Как назло никого нет, свалить Чихо не успевает, поэтому стоит как провинившийся в пакости ребенок и не знает, что сказать. Они незнакомы толком, пару раз пересекались, а секс по закону ни к чему не обязывает, пока дело не касается несовершеннолетних.  
\- Ты оставил, - на раскрытой ладони Хёсана серебряная цепочка. Он делает шаг к Чихо, чтобы одеть на него потерянную вещь. Пальцы Хёсана касаются шеи, от него пахнет дорогим парфюмом и сам он какой-то слишком идеальный для Чихо, и это жутко бесит. Когда Чихо болезненно вздыхает, словно легкие пробило судорогой, Хёсан спрашивает, в чем дело. Почему не..?  
\- Я тот, кто трахает, не наоборот, - Чихо думает, что это вполне можно возвести в проблему, но Хёсан, идельный, мать вашу, человек, снова его удивляет:  
\- Мне не принципиально.  
\- Слушай, зачем тебе это все? Сначала я буду ебать тебя, потом твой мозг, спустя месяцы ты поймешь, что проебал время на какого-то неудачника. Просто забей, ладно? Люди же типа делают вид, что они незнакомы, давай тоже? - Чихо старается не отводить взгляд от внимательных карих глаз, но в уголках не вовремя начинает щипаться.   
\- Я терпеливый, - не сдается Хёсан. Чихо не хватает слов, он просто качает головой и уходит.

На самом деле это такое дерьмо, когда вроде как есть человек, которому ты нравишься, но ты просто не можешь заставить себя ответить тем же. Хёсан хороший, но Чихо не хочет использовать это как свой шанс не быть одному. Эгоистично и нечестно, еще капелька совести у него осталась. 

Чихо представляет себя маленьким мальчиком, как в старом клипе Линкин Парк, вокруг которого война, мародерство и драки. Только у Чихо не вокруг, а внутри. Жаль, что нельзя закричать так, чтобы все это из себя выплеснуть взрывной волной.

\- Это не книга, а пиздец какой-то, - жалуется Бёнджу, когда Чихо приходит домой. - И этому я давал шанс.  
Чихо согласен, хотя не знает, о какой книге идет речь. Да и все равно, речь не об этом.

 

…

 

Отборочный тур Чихо проходит без проблем. Хансоль тоже проходит, его баллы выше на ноль целых три десятые.   
Бёнджу сидит на трибунах, как группа поддержки, меняя по очереди два плаката.   
На площадке пахнет жаренным попкорном, вскрики людей долбят в барабанные перепонки. Чихо обожает такие моменты, когда все шумит. Когда можно оттолкнуться и разрезать воздух собой и декой. Иногда кажется, что он живет ради этих моментов, действительно, _живет_. 

До основного чемпионата остается всего неделя.  
Чихо еще чаще зависает в парке, несмотря на дождь. Синяков с каждым падением все больше и больше, на коленках и локтях расцветают фиолетовые бутоны.  
Хансоль всегда где-то поблизости. Бывает, проезжает мимо и комментирует, что такими темпами Чихо сольется раньше, чем чемпионат начнется. И ухмыляется так, что хочется то ли впечатать его лицом в асфальт, то ли просто впечатать.  
Чихо не то чтобы нужна победа, ему нужна цель, чтобы легче было двигаться дальше. Чтобы просыпаться, осознавая, зачем открываешь глаза. Так проще, пусть и не всегда искренне.  
Вечером перед чемпионатом за Хансолем приезжает какой-то парень, они долго целуются, будто на камеру, и Чихо понимает, что сегодня он в стельку. И, возможно, с продолжением.

 

...

 

С чемпионата он серьезно сливается, очень тупо - просыпаясь в квартире, где-то на отшибе города. Денег с собой нет, такси ему никто не вызывает. Чихо сидит на остановке, натягивая рукава толстовки до кончиков пальцев и ненавидит себя за бессмысленное долбоебство. 

Наверное, домой он возвращается совсем уж отчаянный и убитый. Бёнджу не говорит ни слова, хотя видно, что очень хочет разругаться.  
\- Мудак, - чуть позже все-таки выговаривается он.  
\- Тот еще.

 

 

\- В своей предсмертной записке я напишу “заебался”.  
\- Коротко, но емко, - соглашается Бёнджу, продолжая водить глазами по строчкам лекций. Начинается зачетное время, самое суматошное перед сессией: много кофе, мало сна и красные глаза из-за полопавшихся капилляров. Чихо подстраивается под изнашивающий режим, правда, к зачетам не готовится, надеясь больше на удачу, чем на свои мозги. Если Бёнджу умный дебил, то Чихо просто дебил.  
\- Вот, держи, - Бёнджу разворачивает шуршащий фантик, в котором несколько таблеток в ряд.  
\- Это что?  
\- Аскорбинки. От грусти.   
Чихо принимает витамины два раза в день, ну типа, вдруг поможет, но грусть не проходит.  
Бёнджу говорит, что, видимо, витамины не прописаны для долбоебов. И он сто раз прав.

 

Сезон дождей сменяется сезоном ветров.  
Воздух совсем остужается, на скейте долго не покатаешь, спустя время начинает казаться, что дышишь азотом. Но у Чихо все в порядке с саморазрушением: он по-прежнему большую часть времени проводит в парке на деке и все в себя вдыхает. Режется до боли, но дышит так, будто этого колотого воздуха жизненно не хватает. Головные боли становятся началом и финалом каждого дня. Чихо грызет обезболивающее, как конфеты, но в больницу не идет, игнорируя в ящике стола направление на томографию. Он и сам знает, что с головой все давно не в порядке. 

 

Хансоль практически не появляется в их квартире, он типа серьезно влюблен. Бёнджу скептично хмыкает, когда окно скайпа затемняется и раздражающе довольный Хансоль сменяется значком красной трубки.   
\- Надо закупиться чем-нибудь крепким к воскресенью, - предсказывает Бёнджу и снова оказывается прав. Серьезно влюбленный Хансоль перестает быть таким к вечеру второго выходного дня. Втроем они мешают вискарь с фантой и до утра понедельника играют в карты на мелочь. Потом Бёнджу сваливает на зачет, а Хансоль ложится рядом с Чихо и просит не выгонять.   
\- Я чуть-чуть…  
Чихо пытается убедить себя, что нет ничего в этом - в их пьяных смазанных поцелуях. В комнате холодно, за окном пасмурно и ветрено, жизнь вообще полнейший пиздец, а они просто греются. Хансоль гладит пальцами его запястье, кожа на котором искусана Чихо вдоль и поперек, чтобы не думать о… 

Чихо смыкает губы и отворачивается.   
Хансоль всего лишь утыкается лбом меж его лопаток, а кажется будто стреляет на поражение экспансивными пулями, которые расширяются внутри как красивые остроугольные цветы, также красиво разрывая мягкие ткани.

…

Первый снег похож на пенопласт - сухой, хрупкий и будто искусственный.   
В декабре Бёнджу полностью уходит в учебу, иногда прерывая зубрежку долбежом головой об стену. Чихо катается на скейте по их маленькой комнате и ловит локтями все косяки.   
\- Блять, достал, - не выдерживает Бёнджу, когда Чихо проезжается колесиками по его пальцам. - Я пытаюсь готовиться вообще-то.  
\- Ты не хочешь готовиться, ты хочешь сходить со мной в парк, - возражает Чихо. И что-то в его взгляде заставляет Бёнджу смириться и захлопнуть учебник.  
В парке на удивление людно, все скамейки заняты, поэтому они садятся у неработающего фонтана.  
\- Тебе бывает страшно, когда ты думаешь о будущем?   
\- Постоянно. Поэтому я стараюсь не забегать вперед.  
\- И плыть по течению?   
\- Типа да, - соглашается Бёнджу и вдруг вскидывает руку. На другой стороне фонтана Хансоль и, наверное, какие-то другие его друзья. - Не хочешь к ним присоединиться?  
\- Не особо, - Чихо не в том настроении, чтобы общаться с новыми для него людьми.   
\- Слушай, ты ведь не… - к счастью, Бёнджу не договаривает, сдуваясь с вопросом. Они смотрят на улыбающегося Хансоля, который переворачивает деку налету, и оба знают, что Чихо ведь да. Но есть вещи, о которых лучше не говорить вслух даже хорошим друзьям.

После парка Бёнджу уговаривает Чихо пойти на ночной кинокон.  
\- У тебя же завтра экзамен.  
\- У кого два больших пальца и кому на все насрать? Ким Бёнджу, - пародируя Боба Келсо из сериала про клинику.   
Чихо закатывает глаза, но настроение резко летит вверх. Просто потому что у него есть друг по имени Ким Бёнджу, которому реально насрать на все глупости.

 

\- Он тебе больно сделает, - чуть позже, уже дома, говорит Бёнджу, словно возвращаясь к так и не случившемуся разговору в парке.  
И так делает, думает Чихо. 

...

 

После сессии (которую Бёнджу успешно сдает, а Чихо успешно заваливает) в общаге становится совсем пусто: многие разъезжаются по домам. Бёнджу тоже уезжает, поэтому Чихо, чтобы не скормить себя одиночеству, тусуется у своих придурков-соседей. Они много пьют и, обкурившись, играют в мафию. В том составе, что есть - вдвоем. Юнчоль и Сандо доказывают друг другу свою невиновность, а Чихо лежит на полу и затягивается дымом, который витает в воздухе. Пассивное курение ему нравится больше активного: во рту не сушит и легкие не убивает, но мысль о том, что делаешь себе плохо все равно присутствует, и с этим как-то парадоксально хорошо. На улице, перед кампусом, старшекурсники пускает фейерверки. Самое грустное в них, что они заканчиваются до того, как ты успеваешь вскочить и рассмотреть хоть что-то, да хотя бы последние потухшие огни. Чихо стоит, уткнувшись носом в стекло, и смотрит, как остывает черный фитиль. Несколько секунд разноцветных искр, а потом пустота, вот и весь смысл. Идиотская аналогия с жизнью.

 

Чихо возвращается к себе в комнату к середине ночи. Включает везде свет, телевизор, скидывает с дивана книги Бёнджу и пытается уснуть. Навязчивые мысли накладываются друг на друга, выстраивая хрупкий небоскреб, который грозится пасть грудой тяжелых камней. Чихо понимает, что свихнется, если сейчас же с кем-то не поговорит, и тянется к телефону.   
\- Я. Тебя. Убью, - хрипит Бёнджу в трубку.   
\- Я не могу уснуть.  
\- Инструкция по применению - закрываешь глаза и засыпаешь, понятно?  
Чихо говорит, что нет, и рассказывает про Юнчоля, который проспорил Сандо и нарядился в костюм верблюда. Кажется, после этого он вырубается.   
Просыпается Чихо из-за шума на кухне. Хансоль собирает осколки стакана в другой стакан и скидывает все в мусорное ведро.  
\- Бёнджу уехал, - совсем неприветливо встречая на пороге. Чихо разглядывает в осколках свою кружку и думает, что Хансоль просто как чувствовал, что бить.  
Если бы собрать было так же просто, как скинуть все в ведро, было бы не так страшно разбиваться.  
\- Пошли в парк? - Хансоль неловко улыбается и, наверное, ему тоже одиноко.  
Чихо натягивает на футболку толстовку и берет скейт.

 

Снег выпадал неделю назад, за это время ветер разогнал остатки, полностью оголяя асфальт. Кататься на скейте не тяжело, но жутко холодно. Чихо игнорирует как твердеют кончики пальцев и увлажняется нос и скатывается с очередной рампы, пытаясь сделать прыжок. Ударившись пару раз копчиком и разодрав ладонь в кровь, он швыряет скейт в сторону и садится на бордюр. Глаза дико слипаются, а из-за ветра еще и слезятся, Чихо затягивает шнурки на капюшоне и зажимает руки коленями, пытаясь согреться. 

В тонкой ветровке, в драных джинсах, Хансоль будто не чувствует, что на улице минусовая температура. Объезжает все рампы, пару раз делает идеальные флипы, словно мороз вовсе не проникает под кожу сотнями иголок и не затормаживает движения. Губы синеют, Чихо ощущает, как кровь в них совсем застывает, но он терпит, покусывая их и облизываясь.

Чихо не знает, о чем разговаривать с Хансолем, поэтому возвращаются они, не сказав друг другу ни слова.  
Вдвоем на диване тесно и неудобно, но об этом забываешь, когда озябшею кожу согревают теплые губы.  
Чихо знает, что это неправильно, все не должно быть так, но рациональное зерно утеряно в боли между ребрами. Иногда так хочется ошибаться. 

...

Когда Хансоль готовит завтрак, он напевает песни из мультиков и смеется без причины.   
Чихо включает телевизор, заглушая голос, доносившийся из кухни, и прячет себя в одеяле. В фильме про ЛСД старенький профессор рассказывает, что нужно убить наркомана, чтобы убить зависимость. Чихо хочет уткнуться в шею Хансоля и немного задохнуться. 

 

Две недели заканчиваются, когда утром на кухне никто не поет.  
Чихо не надеялся стать для кого-то особенным и не стал.

...

Бёнджу сразу все понимает.   
\- Его величество мудаков, - скидывая с плеча сумку, он садится рядом с Чихо, который играет в морской бой с плюшевым котом.   
\- А ты умеешь утешать.  
\- А должен?  
Чихо пожимает плечами. Плюшевый кот смотрит на него грустными глазами и разрушает еще один корабль. А3 тонет под чернилами и Чихо, кажется, тоже. Так бывает: кто-то толкает себя под поезд, кто-то под людей, кто-то - в одиночество. Два варианта испробованы, но под поезд, наверное, не выход, как бы хреново не было.  
\- Обещаний, вроде жениться на тебе в сорок лет, давать не буду, но. Ты знаешь. У тебя всегда есть я. 

Оставшиеся корабли Чихо оставляет нетронутыми.   
Все пройдет-все пройдет-все пройдет. Когда-нибудь точно.


End file.
